Changes: Book 1
by master legilimens
Summary: After his fifth year Harry is taken from Privet Drive by powerful vampires in order to be trained to defeat Voldemort. After his training he returns to his friends cold, hard and indifferent. Harry is on the path of revenge and no-one can stop him.
1. Chapter 1: Year Out

**Changes: Book 1**

Chapter 1

Ducking a swing of the blade that nearly took off his head Harry jumped back and parried two more blows. Panting heavily he looked around at the cloaked figures circling him. He rolled to the side to avoid a cruciatus curse aimed at his back. He jumped back to his feet and conjured a large stone shield to block another curse he didn't recognize.

"Six-on-one" Harry asked. "This isn't fair" He shouted as he was forced back by the figure wielding a blade.

Harry felt his left leg give out from under him as it shattered hit by another curse. He dropped to the ground losing his grip on his sword and screamed. He felt two more curse slam into him and he almost lost consciousness by the white hot pain.

"Life isn't fair" A voice replied before a heavy boot came down and Harry knew no more.

_Two weeks earlier_

Harry awoke sharply and looked around. Putting his glasses on the padded over to the window and peered out past the tattered curtains. The street below was empty, he assumed there was an order guard sitting out their somewhere. After the events at the Department of Mysteries and order member was constantly watching over him.

He found it extremely irritating, why wouldn't they just move him to Grimmauld place where there is always an order member anyway. Even his late godfather's rundown old house would be better than here.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts and passing off whatever woke him as paranoia he flopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Knock Knock Potter" Said a smooth voice.

The effect on Harry was instant he jumped in shock a fell of his bed scrambling to find his wand, he snatched it up and levelled it at the stranger, who was lounging in his desk chair cloaked in black.

"Who the hell are you" Said Harry, trying to remain calm and thinking of the best way to escape and alert the order.

"You won't be able to run Harry, and I wouldn't worry about the wizard no doubt charged with your protection" the cloaked being said.

"Who are you, a death eater, all I have to do is fire a spell and the aurors will be here in minutes" Harry said, the underage laws coming in handy for once.

The stranger seemed to find this funny, "They would be minutes too late" he said.

"However I am no death eater, my name is Lesat. I am here merely to inform you of an offer my Lord has for you" he said silkily.

"You're Lord? Voldemort? What offer can he have? Pain and death, no thanks." Harry retorted.

"No, I do not serve the half blood. My Lord offers you training in order for you to defeat Voldemort." Lesat said.

"Defeat him, what makes you think I going to defeat him?" Harry asked.

"The prophecy is not as secret as Dumbledore would hope, you will either defeat Voldemort or you will die. Should you agree to come with me you will be trained, until you are more powerful than you can imagine." Lesat said lazily.

"Trained where and by who? And what if I say no?" Harry questioned.

"Where and who is of no concern to you. And should you refuse, then most likely you will carry on as usual, a week pathetic child with no hope of survival against the most powerful dark lord the world has ever seen. Your pathetic order will try to protect you and fail, all of your friends will be killed and the wizarding world no doubt be destroyed." Lesat replied.

Conflicting emotions ran through Harry's head. Training was exactly what he wanted, after the death of Sirius he had become angry at Dumbledore and the order and himself. Vowing to train hard to avenge his godfather and parents. But there was little he could do at Privet Drive and the order wouldn't train him, instead choosing to lock him up here for another summer without contact.

"Why me?" He asked.

"You are the chosen one are you not. Or do I have the wrong house?" Was the reply.

"Even if I went with you, the order and Dumbledore would notice I was gone. And what about Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Measures will be put in place to ensure no suspicion is aroused from your departure. As for your school it does not start for two months, your training will be complete in that time." Lesat responded.

Harry thought his options through. Go with this stranger and possible be led to his death. Go and become strong enough to defeat Voldemort. Or stay here like a good little boy. In a sudden surge of recklessness he made his choice.

"Okay I'll go" He said shakily.

"Excellent" Was the reply he got before the figure fired a red beam of light at him and he was knocked out.

Harry awoke sat around a long oval table in a dark room. There were 12 people at the table, all of them cloaked in dark robes.

"Where am I" Harry asked.

"On the outskirts of London there is a large castle, my castle, you are underneath it." The body at the head of the table replied.

"Who are you" Harry said.

"My name is Lord Hadrian. The current vampire king. This is my council." Hadrian replied.

Harry's face lost all colour and he gasped and looked around as the figures the table all removed their hoods. Harry stared speechless at them as they smirked at him, they were all well built with powerful bodies covered in slightly pale skin. What Harry did notice was their hard cold eyes.

"There are currently over a hundred vampires in England alone, and many more worldwide. You are currently at our headquarters, the first mortal to be here, alive that is." He finished with a chuckle.

"You are here because as ridiculous as it sounds we need you. This Lord Voldemort came to us wanting our allegiance, naturally we declined, we have no use for such an alliance, we have lived on our own long enough, we have nothing to gain from joining him. However the younger less powerful vampires are more willing to join him if they believe him to be a quicker route to power. This is unacceptable." Hadrian said.

"What has this got to do with me" Harry asked feeling ill.

"Our power structure is such that the weak are weeded out young allowing the strong to flourish. We do not have a large population, but we have a powerful one. Young vampires disobeying their elders and joining Voldemort is not good. He will no doubt use them to turn countless muggles and wizards in order to build an army, and an army of young bloodthirsty vampires would cause havoc. Then the vampire race as a whole would be blamed, which would anger me, as I have gone to a large amount of trouble to keep the worlds vampire activities rather low key, although it hasn't had much effect on our somewhat poor reputation. " Hadrian replied.

"So we would like Voldemort dead. However this has its complications. The prophecy. Only you can kill him and presently you are weak, pathetically weak." Said Hadrian.

Harry flushed, " So you want to use me to sort out your problems" he said angrily.

"Yes. Although in doing so it happens to sort out all your problems too and those of the wizarding world. So we're all winners." Said Hadrian with a smile.

"Your training will commence immediately under our time wards, by the time you leave here a month will have passed outside, you however will have trained for longer, six months to be precise, ample time for us to progress your skills somewhat." Harry was informed by a voice he recognised as Lesat's who sat to Hadrian's right.

"Ashanti will show you to your room, training will begin tomorrow morning, get a good night's sleep, you'll need it." Said Hadrian.

The next months were the worst of Harry's life, he was treated ruthlessly under the pretence of training, he was forced into tasks of physical strength that was far beyond the capabilities of a human, pushed magically beyond his limits until his ears bled, then beaten near to death in duels normally against six or more unbeatably opponents. Safe in the knowledge than only Voldemort could kill Harry the vampires were ruthless.

The vampires he learnt were extremely fast, were impossibly strong and had unbelievable senses. Even the weakest of vampire children was stronger than him at first.

Every day for the past six months Harry had been pushed beyond all limits and now a year later he could see it was all worth it.

He now stood at about six feet one inches tall and was extremely well built with hard packed muscle covering his once fragile frame. He had improved beyond all expectations under the pressure. He had become proficient as aspects of magic he had barely even heard of before. He could now easily beat his normal trainers in hand to hand combat, swordplay and in a duel. His speed and reflexes improving to almost that of a vampire's. However whilst he had learnt a lot he knew that he was still not strong enough to beat Voldemort, but he was focused now and he would no longer be spending his days idly playing quidditch or chess.

The biggest change in Harry however was in his eyes, no longer did they hold the look of a naive school boy, they contained a stone cold glare of power that promised pain. Harry who had previously had trouble with occlumency had learned it fast. The vampires pillaging his mind every night for his worst memories causing him to replay them over and over had been incentive enough. His mind was now a fortress one that would make mincemeat out of and legilimens that dared try their luck.

When he wasn't being beaten to a pulp he was studying in one of the castles vast libraries. Studying complex and advanced magic the likes of which certainly wouldn't be covered at Hogwarts.

Despite their ruthlessness when training him he fit in seamlessly amongst the vampires. At meal times he would often converse with some of the younger ones, well young in vampire terms anyway.

He learned that King Hadrian and his council oversaw all vampire activity. A vampire lord normally an ancient of over a thousand years old would be responsible for a certain area or country and would report back to the council and Hadrian.

Most of the vampires at the castle were born there not turned as humans. It was rare for the vampires to increase their numbers by biting humans. In fact the vampires worldwide were all but forbidden from turning just anyone, such a thing is necessary for population control.

Nearly all of the vampires in the castle were in some way related to Lord Hadrian, being the most powerful he would only bring the most promising into his clan. Between him and his wife Ashanti, they had many children, whether through blood or bite.

The vampires were ridiculously wealthy having lived and collected it over thousands of years. However they generally earned thousands of galleons through vigilante work for various parties, specialising in assassination. However it seemed they liked to stay out of the way of the worlds issues, preferring to remain in their secluded castles and secret bases.

Any previous rumours of vampires had been shattered for Harry, he had learnt that only the weak vampires were affected by prolonged sunlight and it took a lot to harm and kill one. He had seen a vampire lose an arm or be slashed beyond recognition only for it to grow back or heal in seconds.

It seemed that the fear of vampires stemmed from the power they held, as with the werewolves and goblins wizards are notorious for prejudiced against a race they barely understand. Many people were afraid of vampires, many envied them for their power and strength. This had even led to the odd vampire slayer a rare person powerful enough to train in magic and use it specifically kill vampires. It is no wonder they prefer to stay away.

Harry had witness several of the vampires fighting each other with the victor drinking the others blood in order to become more powerful. The loser of these fights would become socially lower than the victor and in some cases would be killed.

Harry himself had had three up-close views of vampire fangs despite Hadrian's strict orders that he wasn't to be bitten. The three younger vampires had all been killed two by Lesat for their disobedience and one by Harry himself during the attempt. There had been one other encounter but Harry tried to forget about that. It was two months previously and was when he had first learned of the vampires inherent sexual nature. Both the males and females possessed a version of the veela aura it was much weaker but when continuously used on a human mind it could bend them to their will easily.

Back during the times when Harry had yet to perfect occlumency he was easy prey. Hadrian's daughter, Estelle it seemed had taken a fancy to him and while that wasn't an altogether bad thing considering she was, as with most vampire females, rather beautiful and definitely sexy, he didn't think it was a particularly good idea to get involved with the daughter of the most powerful vampire there is.

Estelle however had other ideas and had assaulted Harry with her aura for weeks before jumping him, dragging him back to his room and fucking him senseless proclaiming that she had always wanted to try a mortal, before leaving him.

After that particular encounter Harry had mastered occlumency fast in order to stave off any other curious female vampires.

Having completed his training, Harry was to return to Privet Drive tomorrow, the time wards would drop later that night and after being away for a month Harry would be returning to his relatives.

He couldn't even imagine how he was going to explain his new physique to his friends, in fact after months of hard training, he wasn't even sure he could go back to what he was before. With this troubling thought Harry set up his numerous wards (a habit after several times of being attacked during the night by the vampire trainers) and fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading, I will be aiming to make regular updates and also make the chapters a bit longer.

Please review.

Thanks

master legilimens

XXX


	2. Chapter 2: Dursley's With A Difference

Chapter 2

"What are the arrangements" Harry asked the council of vampires sat before him.

"We place a rudimentary clone with your relatives, nothing too special but it fooled the order. We had it appearing to do some basic training, it ran a couple of miles every morning did a few exercises at the park. We built it up over the last month so it shouldn't be too much of a shock when you return." Replied Anandi, a tall vampire who was a specialist in enchantments and experimental charms.

"When you return to Privet Drive you can dissolve the clone and re-take its place, no –one will ever know you left." Said Hadrian.

"Good, if that's all then I'll be leaving. I'd like to say it's been a pleasure but it hasn't." Harry said turning to leave the room.

"You're welcome Harry, perhaps we will see each other again some time. Perhaps when you finally agree to join us fully." Hadrian replied smirking, showing his fangs.

"Not likely" Said Harry before the door shut behind him with a click.

On the last day before returning to Privet Drive Harry had one last duel with Lestat, who had been Harry's principle trainer. It was a long and hard fight but, thanks to what he had learned Harry had managed to disarm the vampire and subdue him. As a reward for this feat he had been presented with a gift.

It was a wand. Since his own was largely ineffective against Voldemort's this new one should provide him with an extra edge over the dark lord. Besides it didn't hurt to have a backup. He was told that it was a special wand that had come into possession of the vampires a long time ago.

The wand was unique, Harry had never seen one like it. It was made from a mysterious wood and was 15 inches long with a thestral tail hair as a core. The vampires had warned him to keep it hidden and only use it when he needed it against Voldemort. Despite this Harry had practised with it and quickly realised that there was more to it than meets the eye. His spells seemed ludicrously powerful when fired from it and it gave a rush of power when he wielded it. He would have to research it at some point.

Harry had procured two underarm wand holsters for his wands, they remained invisible and allowed Harry to have both his wands in each hand with a mere flick of the wrist.

He had also taken the time to remove the various tracking charms from his original wand. Whilst in the vampire's castle it made little difference due to the multitude of wards. Now however the ministry wouldn't be tracing magic from him anytime soon.

Harry made his way through the endless tunnels to the main castle entrance, where he took one last look around before apparating away without a sound.

He reappeared in the shadows of the hedge in the back garden of number 4. A quick glance at the seemingly deserted street revealed nothing to the naked eye. Harry however could sense that the order was here. Not that he needed any other sense than his nose to know that it was Mundungus guarding him. The man stank.

Silently Harry opened his second floor bedroom window with a quick flick of his wrist and then checking that no-one was watching jumped up, landing silently on the sill he slid in.

He had been taught that simple rules like gravity were weak against the might of magic. By training him to sense and use the elements around him the vampires had taught him to do miraculous things. By bending the air around him and making it denser it certain places, he could jump high and far and even sustain himself in mid air, but only for a few seconds. Mastering flight without a broom was something that Harry thought was impossible, he had tried endlessly.

He twitched his wrist and his wand was in his hand, a few waves later and his sleeping clone self was gone. Looking around the room he noticed nothing had changed. Harry opened his trunk and pulled out all of Dudley's old clothes before vanishing them, leaving him only with his school robes and the trousers and shirt the vampires had given him. He would buy his own new clothes as soon as he got the chance, he wasn't going to look like a muggle tramp any longer.

He glanced at his desk and saw two letters. The clone had been instructed to answer any letters from the order with a simple response letting them know he was ok.

The top letter was from Gringrotts, informing him to come to the bank as soon as he could for a meeting with a manager. 'Sirius's will' Harry thought.

The other letter was from Hogwarts. His OWL results. Looking down the page Harry saw he had done well.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level RESULTS: MR H J POTTER**

**Pass grades: Fail grades:**

**O – Outstanding P – Poor**

**E – Exceeds Expectations D – Dreadful**

**A – Acceptable T – Troll  
**

**Results are as follows,**

**Astronomy - A**

**Herbology - E**

**Potions - O**

**Defence Against The Dark Arts – O**

**Transfiguration - O**

**Charms - O**

**Care of Magical Creatures - O**

**History of Magic – D**

**Divination – P**

**Congratulations Mr Potter you have received 7 out of 9 OWLS with 5 Outstandings.**

**Please send the attached form with your requested classes for next term to Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Griselda Marchbanks**

**Examinations Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

'Hmm, not bad considering I was attacked during one exam and disrupted by the attack on Hagrid during another.' Harry thought to himself.

He'd even managed an O in potions, and with his new mental capacities he might even be able to remain calm around Snape, for the NEWT class.

Sadly his training with the vampires had been solely focused on duelling and battles, he had studied warding and many other complicated magics, but would probably have to go to the Hogwarts classes to pass his NEWTS.

He looked over the possible classes for his NEWTS and ticked Potions, Herbology, Tranfiguration, Charms, DADA, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Dropping Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and History of Magic, subjects he really didn't need.

He wondered whether he would be allowed to take Arithmancy and Runes considering he hadn't taken the OWL, but the two had come to him naturally as he learnt various wards over the past year. He felt confident he could pass the NEWTs easily.

He sent Hedwig off to Hogwarts with the letter and sank down on the bed.

Harry woke early and had gone out for the run his clone had been doing before him. He wasn't going to become lazy in his training just because there weren't any angry vampires pushing him.

He noticed it was Tonks on babysitting duty today. He started off running and heard her following him closely. Harry continued his morning jog and didn't return to Privet Drive until about an hour later by which time Tonks was panting heavily.

'Good job she's an auror' Harry thought doubting any other witches and wizards would bother to exercise their body preferring to rely on magic for everything. It had been drilled into him that with a healthy body came a healthy mind and therefore better use of magic. Obviously aurors were taught the same.

He went back inside ignoring the Dursleys and had a shower. He got dressed pulled out his wand and strode into Dudley's room.

"What the fuck do you want Potter." Dudley asked eyeing the wand cautiously.

Harry just smiled and flicked his wand. The red beam of light hit Dudley in the chest and he collapsed on the bed stunned.

Harry left the room and headed downstairs. Glancing out of the window briefly he saw Tonks was sat on the bench down the street and hadn't noticed his use of magic.

He walked into the living room and flopped down in a chair opposite his aunt and uncle who were on the couch.

"Boy get that thing out of my sight, get in the garden and get..." His Uncle started.

"Imperio, Imperio" Harry said jabbing his wand at his relatives.

"You will take me to London now Uncle Vernon, go get in the car." Harry stated. "You will go about your boring daily life as usual Petunia, do you understand."

His Aunt and Uncle nodded dumbly and left the room. "Good" Harry said.

He got up, put his wand away and walked outside to the car. 'Well this is certainly easier than I expected.' Harry thought.

"Drive to London Vernon, Charing cross road." Harry said to his vacant eyed uncle.

After ordering his Uncle to park the car and wait for him, Harry applied a glamour charm and walked through the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley.

He moved quickly through the crowds and into the gleaming bank, heading over to the counter Harry pulled out his letter.

"I'm here to speak with an account manager." Harry stated. Handing the goblin the letter.

The goblin read the letter and flicked his eyes over Harry's face.

"Of course sir. Follow me right this way." The goblin replied before hopping of his stool and walking down a corridor off the main hall.

Arriving at an office door the goblin rapped on it twice. "Enter" Said a rough voice from inside.

"Mr. Potter, here to see you."

"Excellent, come in Mr. Potter, my name is Grasslehook, senior account manager." Said the goblin that was sat behind a large desk.

Harry thanked the other goblin for keeping his name quite in the main hall and closed the door before removing his glamour.

He sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Grasslehook.

"We have called you here for a few simple banking matters Mr. Potter." Grasslehook said.

Seeing Harry nod he continued.

"Mr. Black's will has come into effect and barring a few items and a small amount of gold the Black fortune and status as head of the family has fallen into your hands." Grasslehook explained.

"However a minor cannot become head of a family until they are of age. Which is why you do not yet have the full extent of the Potter family at your fingertips." He said.

"What exactly is the full extent." Harry asked.

"The Potter estate spans two properties, one destroyed, and several hundred million galleons. While the Black estate only one property but again several hundred million galleons." Grasslehook said.

"What happens then." Harry asked.

"Well normally basic control would go to the guardian until you reach the age of seventeen." Grasslehook explained.

"Not acceptable." Harry stated looking the goblin in the eye.

Grasslehook grinned and held up his hand. "I didn't think you would find it acceptable. There will be no need for such an action in this case however." The goblin said.

"Why."

"Mr. Black obviously felt that you were mature enough to handle this on your own, he has stated in his will and filed the necessary papers for you emancipation. You are in all accounts a legal adult in the wizarding world." Replied Grasslehook.

"Therefore you can claim your status as head of both families and gain access to your complete estate." The goblin finished.

Thinking over everything he had read about wizarding customs and laws during the summer and what he had just been told Harry thought things couldn't have gone any better. Sirius knew what he was doing.

"Where are the rings." Harry asked.

If Grasslehook was surprised by Harry's knowledge he didn't show it. Reaching under his desk he pulled out two small wooden boxes and handed them to Harry.

Flicking them open Harry pulled out the Potter ring first and put it on his middle finger of his right hand. He put the black ring on his fourth finger on the same hand and watched as they resized themselves.

"I wish to move all Black family monies to the main vault, and close it off for everyone except myself, and do the same with the Potter vaults." Harry told the goblin.

"Done." Grasslehook replied. "Is there anything else I can help you with."

"Yes, I want two debit cards one keyed to each vault, and I need them to work in both worlds, and one of those withdrawal bags." Said Harry.

Grasslehook barked an order into a funny looking device on his desk.

"They will be ready at the main desk when you leave."

"Excellent, and I trust all of this business will remain confidential." Harry asked, re-applying his glamour and standing up to leave.

"Naturally, Mr. Potter, have a nice day." Grasslehook replied showing Harry out of his office.

Having picked up his new Gringrotts debit cards and money bag Harry made his way back into to purchase his new clothing.

Forgoing Madam Malkins for a finer robe shop, Harry spent about an hour and some four hundred galleons on the nicest clothing he could find. Having gotten all the robes a wizard could possibly need as well as a nice cloak, Harry had also purchased a couple of pairs of dragon hide boots, a new watch, and a new trunk.

His best purchase however was found in a shop down Knocturn Alley, it was a shop that the vampires had referred him to.

It specialised in using methods of questionable legality in order to aid people. Thanks to these methods Harry could now see perfectly without his glasses. He had had muggle contact lenses permanently set into his eyes. The best bit was they were enchanted with properties not unlike Moody's.

Harry checked his new watch, it was getting late, his Uncle had been sat in the car for hours. Harry had done a quick round of a few muggle stores to purchase some normal clothing mainly to test his new method of payment.

In the muggle world the cards work the same as any other muggle payment cards. In the wizarding world only the richer families owned them. A simple wand swipe over the card by the cashier authorises the payment and a swipe from the card owner confirms it. Much easier than counting out coins in Harry's opinion.

Having shrank his various purchases Harry made his way back to the car and ordered his clueless Uncle to take them home.

Harry had released his relatives from their curses the following day and had memory charmed them, he didn't want the ministry finding out he had cursed them with an unforgivable after all.

The Order were set to collect him that night, on his birthday. He had packed all of his belongings, including Hedwig's cage into his new trunk and had shrunk it. It now sat in his pocket. Dressed in his new attire Harry sat at his desk waiting in the dark, his vision almost perfect thanks to his new contacts.

Without his glasses Harry's eyes now stood out more than before and now they held a look that plainly said he wouldn't be tolerating any bullshit. That coupled with his new clothing gave Harry's new figure an impressive look.

Harry rolled over his only possession not packed in his hands. His firebolt. Expecting the order to no doubt take him on a four hour broom ride when a portkey could get them there in seconds Harry had kept it out.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt five people apparate onto the front lawn. 'Very subtle' Harry thought.

He heard the front door rattle and the cloak stand being knocked over, followed by people climbing up the stairs. He heard a whispered unlocking charm before the door popped open.

"Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus and Dung, you're late." Said Harry.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

Update coming soon.

master legilimens

XXX


	3. Chapter 3: Room to Breathe

Chapter 3

_Previously_

"_Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Remus and Dun, you're late." Said Harry._

The light flicked on and Harry heard Remus gasp.

"Er, wow Harry you look... different." Remus said.

"Told you, you wouldn't recognise him, pain in the arse all that running he did." Tonks said with a smile.

"Come on, get a move on." Moody grunted.

"Where is your stuff Harry." Remus asked looking around the room.

Harry patted his pocket and shrugged.

"It's all here Remus. Shouldn't we get going?" Harry asked moving towards the door. He passed the other order members and made his way downstairs.

The order members looked at each other before following him.

"Right Potter, here's the plan, we'll fly north a couple of hundred miles, circle around when we get to about Manchester, then we'll fly back down South East. We'll keep pretty high, stay in the clouds." Moody said.

"Well good luck with that, I'm walking." Harry said.

"What" Moody said.

"I'm walking, it'll be quicker." Harry replied walking towards the door.

"Moody don't you think it's best to just get there as soon as possible." Lupin asked trying to resolve the situation.

"Arrgh, fine don't even know why we bother with security anyway, nobody ever listens when I warn them." Moody replied.

"Come on then can't hang around here all day." Tonks said brightly.

They grouped together outside and mounted their brooms.

"Okay lets go, stay close." Moody lectured.

'Don't know why they don't just apparate, can't get much more secure since we wouldn't even have to leave the house.' Harry thought as he kicked off.

The broom ride was long and cold as it was the previous year. However with a wandless warming charm and his firebolt, Harry had managed to enjoy the ride. No however it was time to face everyone.

'Well here we go.' Harry thought as he pushed open the door to the Black ancestral home. The house was still in the same state as it was the year before, obviously Sirius hadn't bothered to try and decorate whilst he was imprisoned here.

"Harry dear, how are you, oh you have grown, have those muggles finally decided to feed you?" Mrs Weasley said as she crushed him in a hug. Whilst the other members of the order made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied impatiently.

"Well take your things upstairs then, you and Ron are in the same room as last time. Go on they are waiting for you." Mrs Weasley said leading him to the stairs.

"No Mrs Weasley, I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore actually." Harry said pushing past her and making his way into the basement kitchen.

"You can't go in there Harry, the order are in a meeting." Mrs Weasley said to him trying to keep her voice down for fear of waking Mrs. Black.

Harry ignored her and pushed open the door to the kitchen. Sat around the large table were the various order members. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, around the table were all of the members Harry had seen previously, Harry saw there was only a few new members but the only one he recognised was Fleur Delacour. He noticed that two other new members had auror robes on.

"Ah, Harry you look well, made it here ok then?" Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Yes although perhaps it would've been much easier to just send a portkey." Harry replied sitting down at the table.

"What do you think you're doing Potter, this is a confidential meeting wait outside." McGonagall said.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"Perhaps it's best if we left it there for today Minerva, since this meeting is over I'll have a little chat with Harry and we can all be on our way." Dumbledore said.

The order exited the room with Snape storming out, once the last of them were gone Dumbledore flicked his wand at the door silencing it.

"Well Harry what is it you wish to talk about." Dumbledore asked.

"I need to know what you know." Harry said simply.

"If I am going to beat Voldemort, which I am, then there's going to have to be some changes around here."

"You wish to join the order." Dumbledore asked looking over his glasses at Harry.

"Not really" replied Harry. Seeing Dumbledore's raised eyebrows he continued.

"I don't necessarily want to join the order, but I want to know what's going on and if joining the order is the best way to get that, then I will be joining." Harry finished.

"I had thought it was perhaps time for you to join Harry, but the other members will find it hard to agree with me, last year showed that withholding information from you was a mistake." Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps I'll just tell them the prophecy, then they'll know why and things will be much easier." Harry replied.

Dumbledore looked at him sharply, "The prophecy is a dangerous secret Harry. However you are right in saying it will clear things up for the members. Very well. I have also however prepared a training regime with some of the order members, during the next few weeks, you can practise magic here, the ministry won't know." Dumbledore told him.

"Fine, when is the next meeting." Harry asked rolling his eyes at the thought of being trained by the order.

"Tomorrow at eight, and what about your friends may I ask, undoubtedly they will want to join too, when they hear you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well unless they have prophecies depicting them fighting against a dark lord they have no reason to join, but if Mrs. Weasley can handle it I don't see a problem in them training, if the Order are teaching me anyway. Although there is little point in them coming to the meetings." Harry replied.

"Marvellous. I shall speak to Molly. Is there anything else you would like to say?" Said Dumbledore.

"Yes actually, I visited Gringrotts and they told me of Sirius's will. Turns out he had me emancipated and I'm now head of the Potter and Black families." Harry said removing the invisibility charm off the rings and showed them to Dumbledore. The look on the headmaster's face was almost comical.

"So Sirius filed the papers, I see. I had been planning to inform you of your full inheritance on your seventeenth birthday, after all what use would it have been to tell you if you could do nothing with it." Dumbledore asked him.

"I'm sure you were." Harry said.

"Indeed, well if that's all, I'll be off. I shall bring my pensieve tomorrow night, the order will know the truth. I imagine however that things will not go smoothly." Dumbledore said standing up.

"Oh and before I forget, Sirius had this left here for you." Dumbledore handed him a sealed envelope.

"Goodnight Harry."

Once he was alone Harry tore open the letter,

**Dear Harry,**

**If you're reading this then I've probably gone on to a better place. Better than Grimmauld Place anyway.**

**I know we didn't have long together Harry but I can tell you that your parents would be very proud of you, I know I am.**

**Anyway enough of the mushy stuff, no doubt you have been informed by Gringrotts that you inherit the Black fortune, I know this place isn't nice but it's a roof over your head that isn't the Dursley's.**

**I spent most of the time while I was here working on something, go check out the master bedroom after you've read this. **

**I know you've got a lot on your shoulders Harry but do try and have some fun while you're out and about. I have left a book to help you with this in the room.**

**Yours truly,**

**Padfoot**

Curious as to what Sirius had left him Harry made his way out of the kitchen and upstairs. However he was stopped before he could reach Sirius's mums old room.

"Hey Harry" Ron shouted. "When did you get here?" He asked grinning.

"Hey Ron, I got here a while ago, just had to talk with Dumbledore." Harry replied.

"Well you can tell me later, come on, Hermione's been going mental." Ron said taking Harry to the room the two boys' had slept in last year.

"Harry, you're here." Hermione said before engulfing him in a hug.

"Yes, how are you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry, but look at you, wow you've grown." Hermione said staring at him.

"We're sorry we couldn't send you any owls again mate but the order have been going mad with security." Ron told him. "Plus with the amount of cleaning mum's been putting us through, you probably had a better time at the Dursley's." Ron said with a laugh.

"Er, yeah probably Ron." Harry replied. Inwardly thinking the red head was insane.

"So Harry what did Professor Dumbledore want?" Hermione asked insistently.

"Nothing important, I'll tell you tomorrow, it's late and I'm knackered. Plus Sirius left this for me and I need to check something out." Harry said waving the letter and moving towards the door.

"Harry wait, what does it say?" She said.

"It's personal Hermione, I'll see you in the morning." Harry replied walking out of the room.

"Where are you going Harry, you're sleeping in here again." Ron said.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to see what Sirius left me." Harry said impatiently.

"Oh ok, we'll come with you." Ron said excitedly.

Sighing Harry continued upstairs to the top landing with Ron and Hermione following on behind him. Harry noticed that the top floor of the house was clean and newly decorated. He walked over to the master bedroom and pushed open the double doors. The torches lit automatically.

"Wow." Ron said, looking around.

The room was brand new, it was a large room, bigger than their dormitory at Hogwarts. The room was obviously what Sirius had been working on. The walls were half oak panelling and half a dull Gryffindor red. There was a massive four poster bed against the back wall of the room and a big fireplace along another wall. Next the fireplace there was a large bookcase and in front of it were red armchairs. On the wall opposite the fireplace there was a large window that overlooked muggle London, even though that was technically impossible. There were two doors leading off from the room, one to a bathroom and another to a big wardrobe.

'This is great' Harry thought. He pulled out his trunk and broom from his pocket and un-shrunk them before dumping them at the end of his new bed.

"Well looks like I'm staying here." Harry said with a smile. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the bathroom.

"Harry you did magic!" Said Hermione, waving her hands at his trunk.

"The order didn't tell you? House is unplottable you can do magic here." Harry said from in the bathroom.

"What!"

"But mum said we couldn't or we'd be expelled." Ron said.

"Guess she didn't want you doing it then." Harry said shrugging.

"But, but all that cleaning, by hand!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe Fred and George put her up to it." Harry laughed.

"Anyway we'll talk more in the morning, it's late and I need sleep." Harry told them ushering them out of the door.

"Okay night Harry." Said Ron still a bit shell-shocked at the fact he could have been doing magic all summer.

Harry closed the doors and sighed. He couldn't believe how different it was going to be.

He flicked open his trunk and with a wave of his hands his new clothes floated themselves into the wardrobe. He got undressed and flopped down on the big bed.

Being the most comfortable thing he'd ever slept on it didn't take long for him to drift asleep.

Harry woke early as usual around six o'clock. He donned his running gear and crept out of his room. Locking the door he made his way downstairs quietly. He wasn't going to stop his training regime for anything. He opened the front door silently and walked out.

After a few stretches Harry took off down the street at his usual pace. He knew he better get his run done quickly as the order would go mental if they knew he had left the house, but he had a plan to get back in unseen.

About an hour later Harry had ducked into a dark alley somewhere near Grimmauld Place. Checking that there were no muggles about, he silently apparated to his new room in the Black manor.

As he was wearing the Black ring and was head of the family he was allowed by default to pass through the warding on his house.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed he sat down in one of the armchairs, and called for Kreacher.

"What can Kreacher do for master, who let's filthy mudbloods contaminate..." Kreacher said.

"Kreacher do you see this ring, that's right I'm Lord Black, so you can either start taking orders and being a proper house elf or I'll kill you, for what you did to Sirius I would gladly take the second option, trust me." Harry said coldly.

"Kreacher is willing to serve the Noble House of Black." Kreacher said his eyes fixed on the black family ring.

"Fine, you will clean this house from top to bottom immediately, as you should have been doing. I also want that damn portrait and those elf heads removed from the hall. Any dangerous artefacts will be boxed and placed in the attic. I want this house back to the state it should be for the manor of a Noble family, and keep your filthy insults to yourself, do you understand me." Harry said.

"Yes master. Kreacher is willing to serve Head of the Noble House of Black." Kreacher said.

"Good, and Kreacher a house elf of a noble line does not wear a pillowcase." Harry said waving his hand over Kreacher. The dirty pillowcase morphed into a small black robe with the black family crest displayed prominently on the front.

"Thank you master." Kreacher said before bowing and disappearing with a pop.

With that done Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen. It seemed that nobody else was awake yet.

Opening the kitchen Harry saw there was only one person inside.

"'Arry eet is good to see you, you are looking well, you 'ave been working out no?" Fleur greeted him standing up to place a kiss on either cheek.

"Fleur it's nice to see you too, yes I guess I've been training a little but you're looking as beautiful as ever." Harry replied smoothly, smiling at her.

"Merci 'Arry come sit and 'ave something to eat." Fleur said pulling him into the chair next to hers.

"So how come your here, when did you join the order." Harry asked reaching for a slice of toast from the stack.

"I 'ave a job at St. Mungo's in London, I am training to be a Healer. Professor Dumbledore 'as asked me to join ze order to 'elp against vous-savez-qui." Fleur replied.

"A Healer, I thought you were working at Gringrotts?" Harry asked.

"Oui, I was, I left Beauxbatons a year ago, I worked with ze Goblins for a year now I am moving onto be a healer." Fleur replied.

"Moving on after one year? Didn't you like it at Gringrotts." Asked Harry.

"My career choice requires that I study one year of law, which I did at Gringrotts. It also requires a year of healing and a year of auror or hitwizard training, or equivalent private training." Fleur said, Harry's raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I haven't heard of a career that asks for all of that. What do you want to do be minister for magic?" said Harry.

Fleur laughed. "Non merci, I am not a fan of politics."

"'Ave you heard of ze ICM 'Arry." Fleur inquired.

Harry nodded, he knew that the ICM stood for International Confederation of Magic, a large organisation that oversaw each countries ministry. It was a powerful organisation that employed witches and wizards in every country worldwide. Dumbledore was the head of one of its sub divisions the International Confederation of Wizards. Each ministry had people that worked with the ICM, in Britain it was the responsibility Department of International Magical Cooperation of which Barty Crouch Senior once headed up. Since Harry also knew that International Confederation of Vampires existed with Hadrian as its head, he assumed that there must be a similar division for all intelligent magical species. Other than that he didn't know much about it.

"Yes I've heard of it." Harry said.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone 'Arry but I wish to join the ICM as an agent. But the selections process it tough." Fleur told him.

"Agent? What exactly do they do?" Questioned Harry.

"Many things, they work all over the world, fighting dark wizards, keeping ze magical world a secret. They are secretive about what exactly they do so I don't know entirely." Fleur said.

"Hmm so they are sort of international aurors, magical secret agents." Harry asked with a laugh.

"Oui." Fleur replied to Harry's surprise.

"Well that sounds really exciting Fleur, but couldn't you have studied for it in France, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked.

"Oui, but my father is ze head of the Department for Law Enforcement in France, I did not want it to seem like ze only reason I got a job was because of him. So I came back to England, besides I liked it here before." The veela replied with a smile.

"I'm actually going to 'Ogwarts zis year also." She added.

"Really" Harry asked.

She nodded, " I 'ave to study at ze 'ospital for another month, zen I am going to 'Ogwarts in September to apprentice with Madam Pomfrey, it's part of St. Mungo's training." Fleur said.

"You're actually going to Hogwarts, I can't imagine you're going to have much fun removing boils from little kids." Harry said.

"Well you shouldn't laugh 'Arry what if I have to remove ze boils from you." She said smiling at him.

"Well you might have to re-grow some bones or heal a basilisk bite or feed me chocolate, but I doubt I'll need boil remover." Harry said .

"Feed you chocolate." Fleur asked questioningly.

"For the dememtor after effects, or for fun if you'd like." Harry said waggling his eyebrows.

"Ha ha you wish 'Arry." Fleur laughed.

"So you've been staying here." Harry asked gesturing to the house.

"Oui, some of ze order as moved in 'ere as well as ze Weasleys." Fleur said with distaste.

Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

"'Zey are too loud and none of 'zem 'ave the slightest bit of self control around me, plus Mrs. Weasley is trying to get me to date 'zis Bill of hers." Fleur said quietly.

Harry laughed at the thought of all of the Weasley males turning red and spluttering at the sight of Fleur.

"You think it is funny." Fleur asked him.

If Harry wasn't so sure that Fleur would never get together with a Weasley then he definitely wouldn't find it funny, in fact it would be quite the opposite. Harry suddenly had an image of himself beating Bill round the head.

"No, you are right, they are rather loud and Mrs Weasley is an expert at interfering where she isn't wanted and if Ron is anything to go by, I think they might be allergic to veela." Harry said sniggering.

Fleur laughed and was about to reply when the door opened and Remus came in followed by Tonks, Ron and Hermione.

"Morning." Fleur and Harry said looking at the newcomers.

Ron took one look at Fleur and despite having been around her for nearly a month, his face immediately took on the colour of a tomato and he tried to splutter a reply.

This sent Harry and Fleur into a fit of laughter, which earned them odd looks from everyone and a glare from Ron.

"Honestly Ron." Hermione said with a frown.

She and Tonks moved around the other side of the table and took a seat.

"Have you seen Kreacher today by any chance Harry." Tonks asked.

"Yeah why?" He replied.

"Well it seems that little bugger has actually decided to clean for once, almost the whole of the second floor is looking rather good." Tonks said, whilst opening the Daily Prophet.

"Well perhaps he's being treated nicer now and is feeling better." Hermione said.

"Or as the new Head of Black family I ordered the little bastard to clean this place to a sufficient standard, otherwise I would cut of his head." Harry said with a smile.

The look on Hermione's face was priceless.

* * *

Quick thanks to everyone who has left me a review, and to all readers in general.

Next chapter coming soon...

Thanks again.

master legilimens

XXX


	4. Chapter 4: Order Meeting

Chapter 4

Harry soon became tired of Ron's ridiculous attempts to impress Fleur at breakfast, he thought it was bad having people stare at him for being the boy-who-lived but at least they didn't drool. 'Well not all of them anyway.' He thought with a grimace.

The good news was Mrs. Weasley decided to interrupt breakfast to attempt to conscript everyone in the cleaning of Grimmauld Place. The bad news was that Harry knew this was just a ploy to get the 'kids' away from any order activities, and he was hardly going to spend the rest of summer cleaning.

Harry had snuck back up stairs before Mrs. Weasley could start on him. Upon entering his room he decided that it was time to bring in backup against her.

"Dobby! Winky!" Harry called.

The two elves popped into his room almost immediately.

"Yous is calling us Harry Potter." Dobby asked, his big ears flopping.

"Yes, Kreacher has finally decided to be a good house-elf but this house has decades of grime and abuse. I thought you two might appreciate working for a family again." Harry said.

Dobby's eyes went wide, and Winky's head snapped up.

"Mr. Harry Potter wants Dobby to be working for him." Dobby asked stuttering.

"Yes. Since I am now legal, you two can work for the Potter house, while Kreacher serves the Black line." Harry said.

"Winky is loving to be working for Harry Potter." Came Winky's small voice.

"Dobby is too."

"Excellent do you know what to do." Harry asked holding out his hands.

The two elves nodded and took Harry's hands. Harry felt a whoosh of magic through him as the elves bound themselves to him.

"What is Master Harry's orders." Winky asked, smiling for the first time in a year.

"Right well, you will work with Kreacher to remove all of the dark artefacts from the house into the attic. I want this place looking new." Harry told them.

"Wee's is fixing Master Harry Potter's house for him." They replied before disappearing.

Harry smiled to himself, with three house elves working on the job, Mrs Weasley wouldn't be complaining in a couple of days.

Harry walked over to the nightstand and picked up the book that Sirius had left out for him. It was a fairly thin book on how to become an animagus, it wasn't a new book and it had scribbling handwritten in the margins. Flicking through it Harry realised that it must have been the book that the Marauders used to become animagi during their time at Hogwarts.

Harry sat down in the chair and started to read it. Learning how to become an animagus wasn't on the vampires training schedule. They had said there were far more important things to learn. Harry had agreed at the time but now that he was proficient in other things he could afford to concentrate on releasing his inner animal. Besides while it might not be the most important skill it could certainly provide him with an edge in a fight.

The first couple of chapters were mostly on advanced meditation techniques needed to reach the state of mind to control the animal inside, this was the lengthiest part of the process. Then it explained how to brew the potion needed to change for the first time.

Since he already knew the meditation thanks to his occlumency, he sent Hedwig off with an order for the potion and decided he'd attempt it later.

Harry had stayed in his room for most of the day, after sending Hedwig away he read through his personal library and practiced a few spells. He decided to stay up in his room so he could practice magic without anyone seeing what he was doing.

Since Fleur had left earlier for St. Mungo's Harry had no good reason to venture downstairs and risk having Mrs. Weasley on his back about helping with the cleaning.

He had spent the last couple of hours meditating. He had reached and released his inner animal. It was a large black panther. Harry thought it was amazing. The fluid way that it moved in his mind's eye was breathtaking, and with its sharp claws and vicious teeth it looked menacing at the same time. Harry had decided that he would attempt the transformation at Hogwarts. The potion was required to induce the transformation for the first time, after that it was up to the wizard to practice. It took a long time for it to become seamless. Or so the book says anyway.

Checking his watch he realised that it was almost time for the order meeting. He was certain there were going to be some mixed reactions to the prophecy and his joining of the order.

Harry put the books away and made his way downstairs, he saw the two youngest Weasleys and Hermione, who were in the drawing room trying to de-doxy a pair of drapes. He quietly passed them and descended the remaining steps to the hall.

Opening the kitchen door he saw most of the Order members were already seated in the kitchen so Harry made his way in and sat down.

He glanced down the table at Dumbledore and saw that he had his pensieve out and was removing silver strands from his head.

Fred and George were sat opposite Harry and appeared to be in a deep conversation with Dung. Harry saw some, no doubt illegal goods, change hands, it seemed Mrs. Weasley had relented and finally let them join.

Fred looked up and grinned at Harry and winked before pocketing a handful of whatever Dung had given him.

"What are you doing here Harry?" asked Tonks dropping into the chair next to him.

"I'm here for the meeting Tonks. What about you?" Harry replied.

"Very funny, you know there is gonna be a riot before you'll be accepted." Tonks told him.

Harry just shrugged. He was actually looking forward to it. Harry looked up as Fleur walked in and smiled at her. She made her way over and sat on his other side expertly ignoring Bill's not so subtle attempts of making room for her to sit next to him.

He shot a mutinous glare at Harry as Fleur sat down which caused Harry to almost burst out laughing. Bill was in his late twenties and was reacting almost as bad as Ron.

Harry's smile left his face as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen.

"Here we go." Harry whispered.

"What is eet 'Arry." Fleur asked.

Harry didn't need to answer as Mrs. Weasley caught sight of him.

"Harry dear, the meeting is almost starting, go on upstairs." Mrs. Weasley said motioning him out of the door.

"No I'm staying Mrs. Weasley, I'm joining the order tonight." Harry replied.

A few members gasped, both at Harry joining the order or him saying no to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley went red in the face almost immediately.

"NO, you're not, you are still underage and even worse still in school. You are too young Harry, the order are trained adult witches and wizards. We can't have school kids as members." Mrs Weasley ranted.

Perhaps sensing an oncoming disaster Dumbledore interrupted form the head of the table.

"There are many things to discuss tonight Molly, include Harry's future involvement with the order, if you please take a seat we will sort things out momentarily. " Dumbledore said.

"He's too young to join. I'll not sit here and watch you allow a child to join the order." She said glaring at Dumbledore.

"Then leave Mrs. Weasley." Harry said simply.

"What..." Mrs. Weasley said speechlessly.

"I'm not here to get your permission to join, I am joining. So anyone with a problem can either keep it to themselves or leave." Harry said shrugging.

"Molly perhaps if you sat down we can run through the sound reasoning behind Harry being here." Dumbledore said.

"Alastor, ward the door."

Mrs. Weasley sat down heavily and avoided looking at Harry.

"If I could draw everyone's attention to the pensieve for a moment we can see the reason why Harry is here. You will all no doubt remember the prophecy we tried to guard last year." Seeing their nods Dumbledore continued. "Whilst the prophecy was destroyed in the ministry it was just a copy. The original was made out to me by Sybil Trelawney some many years ago. The prophecy is the reason for Voldemort's interest in Harry and will also explain why he must join the order."

"Naturally the prophecy is highly sensitive information and if it were to get out it could mean the end of us all." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Because of this I must insist we all take an oath against revealing it. This parchment holds the oath, simply sign your names. Anyone who does not wish to partake may leave now." Dumbledore said passing the parchment to McGonagall who sat on his left.

Nobody left and after they had all signed the parchment, most of the Order were giving Harry curious glances.

Dumbledore tapped the pensieve and the ghostly image of the divination professor rose out of it.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the – Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

There were several gasps and looks of horror filled the faces of the people gathered round the table. Fleur had grasped his hand tightly during the reading and had yet to let go. Harry found holding her hand quite a pleasant feeling and was at least one good thing to come from the prophecy.

"Does that mean..." McGonagall trailed off.

"Aye, what does it actually mean, all that cryptic bullshit." Moody muttered.

"It means that I am the only one who can kill Voldemort." Harry said rolling his eyes at the flinches at hearing the name.

"Yes, in essence that is what it means, that Harry and Voldemort are destined to fight and only one of them will survive." Dumbledore said fiddling with his beard.

Looking over at Mrs. Weasley he saw she was sobbing in her husband's arms. 'Get a grip.' Harry thought. 'So much for adult trained wizards can't even handle some dumb prophecy.'

"You 'ave to fight Voldemort, are you not scared 'Arry." Fleur whispered.

"Sure but I've had enough time to get over it, I've been training and I'll keep training until I'm strong enough beat him." Harry answered.

"You seem to accept it, not many would shoulder zees responsibility." Fleur said looking at him with a new respect.

"Well Voldemort has killed my parents, my godfather, ruined my childhood, attacked me and my friends multiple times and caused me heaps of other distress indirectly as well. So I'd be almost disappointed if someone else got to off him." Harry replied with a laugh.

"So how much does Voldemort know of this." Moody asked.

"Just the first part, he does not know that it depicts Harry who is the only one who can defeat him." Dumbledore answered.

"So you're telling me that all of our hopes of freedom are in Potter's hands." Snape asked with his head in his hands.

"That is correct." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Then we're fucked, there is no way Potter stands a chance against the Dark Lord, he is even more powerful than he was the last time around, possibly more powerful than you." Snape said nodding at Dumbledore.

"Well he's attacked me five times already and I'm still here." Harry said.

"Yes and you barely scraped yourself out each time Potter." Snape replied sneering.

"You can't possible fight him Harry, you'll get yourself killed." Tonks told him.

"He's just a child it's not fair, he shouldn't have to fight. Oh what are we going to do." Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"No-one said this is fair Mrs. Weasley, we all know Harry has been dealt a rather bad hand during life so far, this seems to be the cherry on the top." Dumbledore said.

"Dealt a bad hand, that's one way of putting it, but let's not forget that what didn't come from Voldemort came from you and your bad decisions." Harry replied putting Dumbledore in his place.

"I acknowledge that Harry, and as I have said before I endeavour to do right by you in the future." Dumbledore said.

"Right well, that's great, we'll see how long it lasts. And as for the prophecy the rest of you can just calm down. The prophecy isn't a bad thing. Voldemort's been coming after me for years, it's not like he was going to stop, and I'd be fighting him either way." Harry said.

"Harry is correct, Voldemort has made it his mission to seek out Harry despite not knowing of the prophecy. Since we all know of this now we can move on." Dumbledore said.

"Some of you will be providing training for Harry for the remainder of the summer, I will let you know the schedule later on. I will also try to get this training to continue once he gets to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Actually I trained quite a bit during the summer." Harry said nonchalantly.

Moody snorted. "Well we'll see how much you've trained at our first session won't we." He growled.

"What about security at Hogwarts, won't we need people watching Harry for extra protection." Remus asked.

"Extra protection from what, Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well if you're the only one that can defeat Voldemort then you need to be kept safe." One of the new members said.

"The prophecy works both ways. If only I can kill Voldemort the only he can kill me. You could all shoot killing curses at me right now and I wouldn't die." Harry said.

Harry had thought this through. During his time with the vampires there had been several occasions where he should have died. Obviously the vampires knew this, which is why they were so hard on him the prophecy had been tested and it worked.

"Something that we won't be trying Harry." Dumbledore cut in. "Now that the prophecy is out of the way and we have established Harry joining us, perhaps we can move on."

"Severus what do you have to report." Dumbledore asked moving the meeting to its normal thread.

Harry learnt that the order knew little more than he did. Snape reported that Voldemort wasn't planning any attacks at the moment or at least if he was he wasn't letting Snape in on it. He was however on a major recruitment drive and was looking to install people he controlled into high places in the ministry.

"This is troubling news, the ministry is weak, and Cornelius's stunt last year has brought it to its knees. If Voldemort gains presence there as well..." Arthur trailed off.

"I have good news. Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE has agreed to join with the Order. She is also willing to put herself forward as minister when Fudge is ousted." Kingsley reported.

The members that worked at the ministry then reported on the various actions of Fudge as he struggled against the mounting pressure for his resignation.

It was a foregone conclusion that Fudge had only days left as minister before he was replaced. Dumbledore was pulling all of the strings he had to try and get a member of the order as minister and had Amos Diggory specifically in mind for this.

Harry however thought that while Diggory was a nice bloke and had lost his son to Voldemort, was a poor candidate for minister especially in the middle of a war.

"Amelia is a strong candidate, she is fair, honest and professional. But she and I rarely see eye to eye on certain matters." Dumbledore said thoughtfully stroking his chin.

"Diggory is a Goblin Liaison Officer, Bones is the Head of Law Enforcement. I think it's a pretty clear cut decision as to who we need in. Especially if she is willing to work with the Order. The fact that she doesn't listen to your every word professor is a good thing, Fudge did that in his early days and look what he ended up doing." Harry interrupted.

Dumbledore sighed, "True Harry, it would be too much of a stretch to get Amos in anyway, Amelia is well liked by the public and the Wizengamot."

After the discussion of the next minister the rest of the meeting was possible even more boring than one of Binn's lectures. If it had not been for the attractive veela sat next to him Harry would have probably fallen asleep or got up and left.

Listening to some old wizard blab on about Goblin relations and giant movements was dreary. Mundungus also piped up a few words about how the people in Knockturn Alley were acting suspicious.

'Honestly, great intel, when are they not acting suspiciously.' Harry thought.

After the meeting ended the members started to file out, Harry was one of the last one's out and he was still talking to Fleur when Bill tapped her on the shoulder and asked to speak with her.

Fleur shot Harry a glance clearly not wanting to be cornered with the eldest Weasley son. Harry smiled at Fleur in amusement and met Bill's eyes. Bill was obviously not impressed with Fleur being so close to Harry in the meeting and was now trying to show that he was the better man out of the two.

Obviously he was clearly out of his mind if he thought he was even near the same league as Harry. With a burst of leglimency Harry past Bill's shields and implanted a sudden need to go to the bathroom. Clearly confused at his situation Bill looked around no doubt searching for the likely culprits in Fred and George before hurrying away.

Fleur turned to face Harry and raised her eyebrows.

"And just 'ow did you do that 'Arry." She asked.

"Do what." He said innocently.

"I am sure 'zat mind arts weren't on 'ze fifth year course at 'Ogwarts. Was I mistaken or 'es their more to you than you would like people to think." She asked.

"Much, much more, but none of it I can speak of here." Harry replied glancing around at the remaining order members that were milling around in the entrance hall.

"Okay perhaps upstairs then, I would very much like to know ze secreets behind ze great 'Arry Potter." Fleur replied before making her way to the stairs swaying her hips for him.

'Bad, bad, bad.' Harry thought. He knew that technically he had more important things to be doing than pursuing girls, even especially beautiful ones, but the hero's in all the films Dudley watched got the girl so why shouldn't he.

'Besides Sirius did say to have fun' He thought.

With that he grinned and followed her.

* * *

Cheers for all reviews everyone, I love reading them.

Thanks

master legilimens

XXX


End file.
